utaitefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Hanatan
Hanatan (花たん) to Utaite znana z nader pięknego wokalu z ogromnym zakresem głosu oraz vibrato. Często coveruje piosenki z Pokotą. Hanatan jest znana z dopasowywania głosu do najróżniejszych gatunków muzycznych: od tanecznych remixów przez piosenki emocjonalne po hard rock'a. Jej najczęściej odwiedzanym coverem jest "Romeo and Cinderella", z 3 milionami odsłon i ponad 90 tys. mylistów (czerwiec 2013). Wydała sporo albumów wspólnie z producentami, niektóre z nich pod aliasem YURiCa, jak również inne, osobne single dla gier typu Touhou, czy dla innych kompozytorów VOCALOID. Hanatan współpracowała również z Wotamin, Prico, ChouCho i Korosuke zapewniając świetne wokale do tanecznych coverów DANCEROID. Zaśpiewała również kilka openingów wykorzystanych w visual novels. 31 grudnia 2012 wydała swój pierwszy singiel, Nostalgia, na 81 Comikecie. Tego samego dnia wydała album Byakko Sengaku. Jej drugi główny album, Primrose Flower Voice, został wydany 30 stycznia 2013 roku. Współpraca i projekty #Członkini Cordelia (Doujin circle) #Członkini MyEuphoric (Doujin circle) #Członkini Jealousy project #Super Anime Remix - Super Best (22.06.2009) #T★GIRLS.02 (15.08.2009r.) #Crescendo Planet (15.08.2009r.) #Kamikyoku wo Utattemita 1 (07.10.2009r.) #forget-me-not (11.10.2009r.) #Nico Ni Kouhaku (09.12.2009r.) #Origin of Parallel Filter (30.12.2009r.) #Starry Presto (30.12.2009r.) #palette ~ Hitobito ga Aishita Gensoukyou ~ (30.12.2009r.) #OMOI (30.12.2009r.) #Touhou Catherine (30.12.2009r.) #Ryugetsusho ~ Moon over Mind. (14.03.2010r.) #Metallical Astronomy (14.03.2010r) #Ryuugetsushou ~ Moon over Mind. (14.03.2010r) #Canna Cinq ~ Aru Himegimi to Ningyoushi no Hanashi ~ (Ritorno album) (05.05.2010r.) #Nico Ni Koushien (21.06.2010r.) #Chou! Anime Beat! (04.08.2010r.) #CORE (14.08.2010r.) #HOSHI (14.08.2010r.) #Anime Euro Best ~ Robot Edition ~ (Akiba Koubou album) (15.09.2010r.)"STARDUST_DREAMS" Touhou Skyfight Soundtrack "STARDUST DREAMS" (19.09.2010r.) #Achillea (31.10.2010r.) #J-PON Extra Beat Densetsu (Akiba Koubou album) (14.11.2010r.) #Utattemita Utagassen (01.12.2010r.) #BUN (30.12.2010r.) #Vocalize (01.01.2011r.) #Anime Euro Best ~ Girls Edition ~ (Akiba Koubou album) (19.01.2011r.) #Mirai Cococompy (26.01.2011r.) #Anime Euro Best ~ Complete Edition ~ (Akiba Koubou album) (23.02.2011r.) #Symphony (buzzG album) (09.03.2011r.) #SENGENI (13.03.2011r.) #Scarlet Shooter (13.03.2011r.) #SPEED ANIME M@STER - SUPER EURO BEST (30.03.2011r.) #The Blue Album (01.05.2011r.) #CD DANCEROID - Official Sound Track - (14.04.2011r.) #Natsu Euro (Akiba Koubou album) (13.06.2011r.) #Brilliant White Noise (13.08.2011r.) #Halozy Best vol.1 (13.08.2011r.) #twelve equal (13.08.2011r.) #TSUKI (13.08.2011r.) #VOCALO★TRANCE BEST (05.10.2011r.) #Itadaki Euro Best (Akiba Koubou album) (12.10.2011r.) #Metallic Vampire (30.10.2011r.) #Best Idol NON-STOP (Akiba Koubou album) (16.11.2011r.) #Flower Buster (30.12.2011r.) #DiGiTAL WiNG (30.12.2011r.) #HoneyWorks Kyoku Utattemita 2 (31.12.2011r.) #POLYHOLIC (31.12.2011r.) #Utattemita Best Selection (07.03.2012r.) #Utattemita Anison (21.03.2012r.) #Utattemita J-POP (21.03.2012r.) #Nagashima Jien Otsu☆Yuichiro ~ Anison DJ de Ottsuotsu! ~ (Akiba Koubou album) (25.04.2012r.) #SUPER ItaG BEAT (Akiba Koubou album) (28.04.2012r.) #DUST BOX (29.04.2012r.) #YUME (26.05.2012r.) #Angel Time (27.05.2012r.) #Gensou★À la Mode (27.05.2012r.) #Future Love (27.05.2012r.) #MABORO (27.05.2012r.) #Utattemita Chou Euro MIX Honki Nori! Megabit J-POP Best (28.06.2012r.) #Utattemita J-POP SPEED (07.07.2012r.) #Utattemita Anison SPEED (04.07.2012r.) #Touhou Reimari Quest (10.08.2012r.) #HaNaPoKo♨Labo with Pokota (11.08.2012r.) #TOHO EUROBEAT VOL.6 (11.08.2012r.) #Eternal Fantasia (11.08.2012r.) #Energy Breaker (11.08.2012r.) #KAMUI (11.08.2012r.) #BabyPod (26.09.2012r.) #Hyakka Ryoran! Anison Cover MIX!! (Akiba Koubou album) (05.12.2012r.) #ROCKMAN HOLIC (SOUND HOLIC album) (19.12.2012r.) #Zero Gravity (29.12.2012r.) #Touhou Mahou Shoujo Ultimate☆Reimu (29.12.2012r.) #FUUJIN (30.12.2012r.) #Snow Melody (30.12.2012r.) #Moon Crusher (30.12.2012r.) #JULIANA’S TOHO Vol.2 (30.12.2012r.) #Frozen Traveler (30.12.2012r.) #TOHO EUROBEAT VOL.7 (30.12.2012r.) #Parallel Link (31.12.2012r.) #Daylight Dreamer (31.12.2012r.) #HoneyWorks Kyoku Utattemita 3 (31.12.2012r.) #SUPER EURO SMASH Vol.3 (Akiba Koubou album) (27.04.2013r.) #Utattemita Memorial Best (27.04.2013r.) #RAVER’S NEST presents DJ katsu CLUB MIX (29.04.2013r.) #Visions (26.05.2013r.) #BEST OF WiNG (26.05.2013r.) #Star Traveler (12.08.2013r.) #DigiHalo NEXUS (12.08.2013r.) #RAVER'S NEST 1 TOHO RAVE PARTY (12.08.2013r.) #TOHO EUROBEAT VOL.8 (12.08.2013r.) #Metallical Animism (30.10.2013r.) #chronosing (06.11.2013r.) #THE BEST OF NON-STOP TOHO EUROBEAT 2012-2013 (30.12.2013r.) #DiGiHalo PRIDE (30.12.2013r.) #Double Spoiler (30.12.2013r.) #HIME (30.12.2013r.) #HoneyWorks Kyoku Utattemita 4 (31.12.2013r.) Lista coverów (First Sound) (2008.02.23) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) (2008.05.04) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (Suite: "Nico Nico Douga") (2008.03.26) # "Dreaming Leaf" (2008.05.16) # "Saihate" (The Farthest End) (2008.06.08) # "Hikari To Kage Wo Dakishimeta Mama" (Still Embracing Light and Darkness) (2008.08.29) # "Hajimete no Oto" (First Sound) (Hatsune Miku's birthday special) (2008.08.31) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (Nico Nico Douga Meteor Shower) (2008.10.08) (Prywatne) # "Time&Space" (2008.10.24) # "Boku Mitai na Kimi Kimi Mitai na Boku" (You Who Look Like Me, I Who Look Like You) feat. Hanatan i Emilio (2008.11.02) (poza Mylist) # "World Is Mine" (2008.11.12) # "Time&Space" -Signal-P remix- (2008.11.20) # "Anata ni Hana wo Watashi ni Uta wo" (Flowers In Your Song For Me) (2009.01.17) (poza Mylist) # "Adam" (2009.01.17) # "Be Alike" (2009.01.23) (poza MyList) # "Piano×Forte×Scandal" (2009.02.02) # "Gokurakuchou -bird of paradise-" (2009.02.25) (poza Mylist) # "Kokoro x Kokoro·Kiseki" (2009.02.25) # "Hope" -Yuyoyuppe Arrange- (2009.03.08) (poza Mylist) # "Yurameku" (Wavering) (2009.03.25) # "Monochro Act" (2009.04.09) # "Romeo to Cinderella" (Romeo and Cinderella) (2009.04.11) # "Cendrillon" feat. Hanatan i Pokota (2009.06.03) # "Palette" (2009.09.30) # "Shiruku no Youna Hikari" (2009.12.28) # "envy." (2010.03.30) (poza Mylist) # "Hikarizakura" (Shining Cherry Blossom) feat. Pokota (2010.05.19) # "Melancholic" (2010.07.12) # "MY TRUE LOVE" (Oryginał z NoriP) (2010.08.08) # "Aitai" (2010.08.18) # "Imitation" (2010.08.18) # "Rondo-revolution-" (Revolutionary Girl Utena OP) (2010.08.21) # "Taiyou to Tsuki no Rondo" (Rondo of the Sun and Moon) (2010.09.18) # "Bad Sweets" (2010.09.20) # "Last moment" (2011.01.20) # "Aitai" feat. Hanatan i Pokota (2011.01.22) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Hanatan i ASK (2011.01.25) # "Perfect Crime" feat. Hanatan i Pokota (2011.02.11) # "Tsuki no Youkai" (2011.02.28) # "Never" feat. Hanatan i Montea (2011.03.05) # "BadBye" (2011.04.08) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) feat. Hanatan i Pokota (2011.05.13) # "Calmsad" (2011.08.05) # "Planetarium" (2011.08.09) # "Tsuki Keshiki" (Lunar View) (2011.08.18) # "Tropical·Summer" (2011.08.27) # "KiLLER LADY" (2011.09.13) # "Yuragi" (2011.09.15) # "Kitsune no Yomeiri" (Fox Bride) (2012.02.27) # "Ao" (2012.03.06) # "ggrks" (Go Google it) feat. Hanatan i Pokota (2012.03.17) # "Kagaribi" (2012.04.09) # "ACUTE" feat. Hanatan, Pokota, i 96neko (2012.04.19) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2012.04.22) # "SPICE!" feat. Hanatan i Pokota (2012.05.15) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.06.05) # "If" (2012.06.09) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Hanatan i Pokota (2012.07.27) # "Ookami wa Akazukin ni Koi wo Shita" feat. Hanatan i Pokota (2012.08.04) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (Madness of Duke Venomania) feat. Hanatan, Pokota, Kakichoco, Wotamin, che:Sakurai i 96Neko (2012.08.28) # "Sweets & Bitters" feat. Hanatan i Pokota (2012.11.30) # "sympathy!!" (Parallel Link ED) feat. Hanatan, Luschka, Kano, i Nobunaga (2012.12.15) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) (2012.12.20) # "Amatsukitsune" (2012.12.22) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) (2012.12.23) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Hanatan, Au, Nana Mitani, 96Neko, Yuikonnu i Wotamin (2012.12.29) # "Hana no Uta" (Flower Song) (oryginalna piosenka z Kawae Minako) (2013.01.11) # "Naiteru Juu" (Crying Beast) (oryginalna piosenka z Amano Tsuki) (2013.01.26) # "Kagerou≒Variation" (2013.03.21) # "Nostalgia" (2013.03.31) # "Sarishinohara" (Distant Fields) (2013.04.08) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (Two-Dimensional Dream Fever) (2013.04.13) # "Orange" (2013.05.17) # "Out Of Eden" (2013.05.24) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.06.06) # "Flower of Sorrow" (2013.06.27) #"Jishou Mushoku" (Self-Harm Achromatic) (2013.07.10) #"Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2013.07.16) #"cat's dance" (2013.08.01) #"Marionette Syndrome" (2013.08.20) #"Smiling" -☆Acoustic Summer☆- feat. Hanatan, Urara, Noir, Pokota, peЯoco., UFCOK, Gom, Choumiryou, Vivienne, rabbitman, Reji, Shiina Mari, Yuge, mahora, □shirokuro■, Chawa, Taiyakiya, Tsukino Shion, Emilio, Denirow, Senra i Montea (2013.09.14) #"Kogitsune no Ran" (2013.10.04) #"GHOST" feat. Hanatan i Pokota (2013.12.22) #"Suki Kirai" feat. Hanatan i Pokota (2014.01.07) #"Strangers" (2014.01.12) #"Paranoid" (2014.01.18) #"Tell Your World" -wersja akustyczna.- (2014.02.23) }} Komercjalnie opublikowane piosenki *"Kotoba Tsunagi" **Opening gry visual novel Sukima Zakura to Uso no Machi **Wydane 27 maja 2011 roku. *"Brand New Voice" **Ending gry visual novel Sukima Zakura to Uso no Machi **Wydane 27 maja 2011 roku. *"True Magic" **Opening gry visual novel DaCapo III. **Wydane 27 kwietnia 2012 roku. *Urahara na Remnant **Wydane 7 czerwca 2013 roku. **Theme song gry doujin Offline Shoujo. Dyskografia Galeria Ciekawostki * Posiada PS3 i Nintendo 3DS. * Jej ulubiona postacia jest C.C. z anime Code Geass: Hangyaku no Lelouch * Ma domowego lisa, chociaż już z nim nie mieszka. * Jej ulubioną postacią z anime jest Nia Teppelin z anime Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. * Zamiast pisać jej pseudonim, zazwyczaj podpisuje covery z postacią ✿ w tytułe, gdyż "hana" oznacza "kwiat". * Lubi nazywać Pokotę "ハゲ" (głupek). * Ma bardzo długie włosy sięgające za jej plecy. * Jest mężatką. Istnieja spekulacje że jej mężem jest Pokota, ale nikt tego nie potwierdził. * Jej grupa krwi to 0. Linki * Blog (Ameblo) * Blog * Twitter * Oficjalna strona albumu Flower Drops * Instagram Kategoria:KobietyNND Kategoria:NicoNico Douga Kategoria:Utaite Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Spis